


My Safe Place

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: Emilia never thought that she would find out what it was actually like to live. That was until Dean Winchester walked into her life. She wished she can one day see the love of her life, until a certain angel makes it happen.





	My Safe Place

 

The world was full of amazing things.

How the streets lit up during Christmas time, or when Autumn came and the trees turned all sorts of reds, oranges and yellows.

That's not how Emilia saw the world. She was blind. Ever since birth.

If it wasn't for Dean, she wouldn't know what it was like to live.

She still remembers the first time she saw him, during a hunt in Wisconsin. Or well, interacted with him.

_She hid in the bushes, waiting to hear the sound of a car stopping, and the engine turning off._

_She had memorized the werewolves car engine, because she got information from the victims assistant that there was an abandoned factory where many animals were killed._

_Many monsters underestimated Emilia because she couldn't see, and many hunters did too. But not Bobby. Not after she saved his ass many times than he could count._

_She readjusted her position, because her ass was beginning to become numb. The bushes rustling together, and she immediately stopped moving. She didn't want to give away her position._

_But the rustling got louder until she felt somebody's breath on her neck._

_"Well, well well." Was all Emilia heard before she went unconscious._

_The smell of rotten flesh._

_The sound of machetes dropping on the floor._

_The feeling of someone touching the ropes around her wrists._

_" **She's alive Dean!"** The man shouted, catching her body that was dangling from the ropes._

_Emilia instantly jerked awake, pulling her gun from her belt, aiming it at the man._

_"Woah, lady." The man said._

_"Sam!" Another mans voice joined in, a deeper one, huskier one._

_"I'm okay Dean, just a little misunderstanding here." She still didn't lower her weapon, and Emilia heard the mans panicked voice._

_"Look, we saved you okay? We're hunters, we hunt what captured you. Its a -"_

_"Werewolf. I know. And, thanks." She said, lowering her weapon, tucking it in her belt._

_"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." He probably took his hand out for her to shake, because she heard the whispering again._

_"I'm Emilia. And I'm blind in case you didn't know."_

_She gave them a moment to process what she said, before moving out the door._

_"Where are you going?" The deeper voice, Dean said._

_"There's another werewolf, the one who led me into this trap. She told her pack where I was hiding and they knocked me out before I could even register what was happening."_

_"You mean the assistant?"_

_"Flinched when I shook her hand. Ring was made out of silver."_

_"And you didn't kill her?"_

_"Too many people around."_

_"Well lets go gank that son of a bitch then."_

_"First of all, you're coming with me? And what the hell does gank mean? Is that some sex position I'm not aware of?"_

_He snorted out loud, and she felt herself smiling._

_"I mean, I guess since we have to gank, which means kill for your information, one more son of a bitch then our celebratory drinks will have to wait."_

_"Celebratory drinks?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, come on, it was a pretty big pack. I think we deserve to have something after such a great hunt, right?"_

_She thought about it for a moment before replying._

_"Right."_

_A werewolf against three doesn't have a chance, especially when two out of those three are the friggin' Winchesters._

_They downed the drinks, and before they knew it, it was time for them to leave._

_She insisted to walk them down to their car, and once they got in, Dean watched her walk back, and he got out of the car._

_He lightly touched her back, and she turned around confused._

_"You know, on second thought, we could use some extra help. Maybe you could join us?" Dean asked, hopeful._

_'I barely even know you.' She would normally say, but over the time they were drinking Dean and Sam told her a lot about their past, and she told them some facts about her life in return._

_Emilia never trusted anyone so fast in her life._

_"Why not?"_

It had taken 2 years for Emilia to confess her true feelings to Dean, but they were ignored for quite a while because of the tragic event:  **John Winchesters death.**

_She helplessly watched Sam and John fight each other, and her heart jumped when she heard the sound of glass breaking._

_"Sam..!" Emilia said in a warning tone, another way of asking what happened and if any of them got hurt._

_"We're fine, Em. That wasn't me, and it wasn't Dad eit-_

_Sam suddenly stops talking, and Emilia frowns._

_"What? What is it? Sam?"_

_"I don't know, but I'm gonna check it out."_

_"I'm coming with you."_

_Grabbing her hand, Sam dragged Emilia over to a room, and she hears beeping and nurses and a doctor speaking frantically._

_"All clear." She hears, and her heart drops._

_"No." Sam whispers, and she can hear her heart starting to crack._

_"Sam? Sam, is it Dean?" She whispers, tears filling her owns eyes._

_She gets her answer when Sam doesn't answer, and she starts to sob until she hears the nurse say that his pulse is back to normal._

_Sam put a hand on her shoulder, steering her back to Johns room, standing right outside so John couldn't hear what they were saying._

_"I know you felt it, Em."_

_"Felt what Sam?"_

_"Dean. He's still here, we just can't see him. The glass breaking, that wasn't me or Dad, its gotta be him trying to give us a sign or something."_

_"It did get colder when you guys were arguing. It was like.." Emilia trailed off, and Sam urged her to go on._

_"It was like what?"_

_"Like he was right there, listening to us. Maybe, I don't know, he got angry that you guys were fighting and smashed that glass on the floor."_

_Sam nodded his head, slowly processing the information._

_"I gotta pick up something. I'll be right back." Emilia nodded, leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths._

_She headed back to Johns room, moving to sit on the chair infront of him._

_"Hey, kid."_

_"How are you holding up John?" She asked concerned._

_"Just fine." She scoffed, shaking her head._

_"Your son is in a coma and your other son won't talk to you. You are not fine."_

_Dean looked left to right, silently praying that his Dad didn't start yelling at her. He could barely tolerate him yelling at Sam, and he would definitely not tolerate his Dad yelling at Emilia._

_John sighed, watching her fists clench when she mentioned Dean._

_"You really love him don't you?"_

_She looked up, shocked._

_Deans heart started to hurt._

_Of course she likes Sam. Dammit Dean how could you be so fucking stupid?_

_"I-I mean.. I don't-"_

_Den put a hand on his chest, gasping in pain._

_The monitor went off in his room, but the door was closed and Emilia and John were too invested in their conversation to hear._

_Dean slipped through the door, rushing to his room._

_"You two remind me of Mary and I when I was your age. Bickering like old married couples, but everybody knew our feelings for each other."_

_"I bet she was beautiful." She whispered, cracking a smile._

_"She was, I couldn't stop looking at her even if I tried. Got caught several times by my friends."_

_"I've seen Dean look at you too. His expression was like he just found the world's biggest treasure or something."_

_She chuckled, and he smiled._

_"What?"_

_"You're just like Sam. He always pushes me to confess my feelings."_

_"Promise me. Promise me that you'll tell him after you three get out of here."_

_"I will. I promise." Emilia said, joking that they could gossip all day but they had to get Dean back. She told John to get some rest._

_While waiting for Sam, she sat in Deans room, falling asleep and her words replayed in her mind._

_A gentle hand woke her up, and she groaned._

_"Get a good sleep Emilia?"_

_"Sam? Thank god you're back."_

_"I got something that could help us communicate with Dean."_

_"What?"_

_"A Ouija board."_

_Dean was sitting in the other chair, looking over at Emilia as she slept._

_It had become a habit now, since he was always there for her when she couldn't sleep._

_He tears his gaze away from Emilia, scoffing at what his brother just said._

_"Ya serious Sam? A freaking spirit board?"_

_She chuckled, shaking her head._

_"Are you serious Sam? You know if he actually is here he's never gonna let you live that down."_

_"Yeah, I know, but this is the only thing I could think of."_

_They both sat on the ground, fingers touching the planchette._

_"Dean? Are-are you here?"_

_She asked, and the planchette moved._

_"Yes." Sam breathed, and she breathed a sigh of relief. They continued to ask questions, Sam spelling out each letter Dean moved the planchette to._

_****_

_"A reaper?" She sat down, legs wobbly from the information._

_"Are you sure? You must have read it wrong and -"_

_"I'm positive, Emilia."_

_"Positive? How sure is positive because I swear to god Sam if you are just 99.9 percent sure I am not -"_

_"Emilia." Sam crouched down in front of her._

_-and all I know is that I am going to get him back, because without him -"_

_"Emilia."_

_-Whats stopping Sam Winchester now? We always find a way out. Alw-"_

_"Emilia!" Sam shouted, and she flinched, burying her head in her hands._

_"We will find a way, I promise. Dad, Dad will know what to do."_

_She grabbed his arm, shaking her head._

_"Give him some time to rest. He'll need it."_

_He nodded, and they both went to work, Sam reading his Dad's journal while she read braille. Her big brother had left a book full of hunting material for her, in case she needed it. Her parents never thought that she would become a hunter, but her brother took extra precautions._

_Sam went to go tell John that they got a lead on Dean, and he came rushing into the room._

_"Dad's not in his room."_

_"What do you mean he's not in his room? Somebody must've noticed if he left."_

_"I don't know, maybe he went out to do something, get his mind off of things."_

_Emilia could hear the hesitation in his voice._

_"John is a smart guy, Sam. He's probably trying to figure out a way to get Dean back."_

_"Yeah, you're right."_

_When Emilia left to go ask the desk assistant about John, Sam looked around the room, for any sign of Dean. His eyes were fixed on his body, sighing before speaking._

_"Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room."_

_"But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here."_

_Sam flips open the journal and leafs through it, glancing up at Dean's unconscious form occasionally. Dean stands behind him, constantly looking at Sams tired face._

_"Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy."_

_Dean looks at Johns journal, eyes widening at what he sees._

_"Son of a bitch."_

_Right then, Tessa enters the room, knowing Dean had figured out who she was, or what she was._

_Sam leaves the room, and Emilia enters, sitting down next to Dean._

_She smiled, thinking back to what John had said._

_"Promise you'll tell him after the three of you get out."_

_She frowned, tears threatening to spill. She might not even get the chance to confess to Dean if they didn't find a way to save him. And with John gone, they had no help whatsoever._

_Dean and Tessa were also there, arguing._

_"Why do you even want to fight Dean?"_

_She took his hand in hers, resting her forehead on his knuckles._

_"Aren't you sick of it? The constant, endless cycle of saving people, hunting the things that go bump in the night? I know you Dean, you've always wanted to get out."_

_"You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them."_

_"My brother, Emilia. They could die without me." He reasoned, glancng at Emilia every so often._

_"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable death. A warrior's death."_

_"Please." Her desperate sob brought Dean and Tessa's attention to her, Dean frowned at her condition. She had bags under her eyes, and her face was still bruised from the car crash._

_"You're just making my job harder, Dean. Come with me. You have no reason to fight for this crap life at all."_

_"I-I love you Dean. Please..Come back."_

_He looked back at Tessa, giving her the famous Dean Winchester smirk._

_"Hell yeah I do. My girl is waiting for me."_

_"Emilia?"_

_Emilia whips her head back, hastily wiping away her tears._

_"I need to get some air." She muttered, rushing out of the room, not once bumping into anything._

_Dean smiled, happy that she was getting better at her surroundings. He blocked out what Tessa was telling him. Before they met her, she was good at navigating her way through a room but she constantly bumped in furniture. So they decided to help her practice._

_***_

_"Okay sweetheart, just like we practiced."_

_Sam nodded at his brother, explaining to her what she had to do, even though they had gone over it a million times._

_"You have to try to get to the end of the room without bumping into any furniture. Then, you have to successfully get up the stairs without falling. Got it?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I'm right behind you sweetheart." Dean said, reassuring her that if she did fall, he would be there to catch her._

_"Okay, I can do this."_

_She had gone through half of the room without bumping into any furniture, and she was starting to get very excited._

_..and so were the boys._

_They were screaming like they were at a wrestling match, yelling words of encouragement._

_"You got this Em!"_

_"Just a little more sweetheart!"_

_She was so focused on listening to their cheers that she totally forgot where she was going, hence missing a step on the stairs._

_She squeaked, arms flailing to grab something, which turned out to be Deans shirt._

_He wrapped his arms around her, chuckling,_

_"I got you sweetheart."_

_He hadn't even noticed that his eyes were closed, and when he opened them, he was in a different room._

_"What the hell?" He muttered, looking around._

_"Your girlfriend and your brother were too much of a distraction for you to make your choice. I figured a different room would help."_

_The butterflies in his stomach fluttered at the word 'girlfriend'._

_"Where would I go?"_

_"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?"_

_As he turns to look at her, the lights start flickering, a familiar buzzing starts._

_"What are you doing that for?" Dean asked, panicked._

_"I'm not doing it."_

_They both turn to a vent in the floor and see black demon ichor pour out of it._

_"What the hell?"_

_"You can't do this! Get away!" The reaper is flailing her arms around, like shes trying to swat away a fly._

_"What's happening?!"_

_Tessa screams as the black smoke flows into her mouth. She turns, eyes glowing yellow._

_"Today's your lucky day, kid."_

_He awoke with a gasp, startling both Sam and Emilia. They called for the doctor, relief flooding her features when the doctor said that everything was good. Dean started firing questions, frustrated that they couldn't answer them. They waited until the doctor left, before answering them as best as they could._

_Dean turns to Sam, frowning._

_"So your saying you don't know how I got rid of the reaper?"_

_"No clue." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders._

_"You really don't remember anything?" She asked, and he shook his head muttering a no._

_"How ya feeling?" John asks from behind her, and Dean looks over at him._

_"Fine."_

_"That's what matters."_

_"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, angry. Emilia straightened up a bit, wanting to hear what John had to say._

_"I had some things to take care of."_

_"Well, that's specific."_

_"Come on, Sam." Dean said in a warning tone, clearly in no state to fight._

_"Did you go after the demon?" She asked the question that had been stuck on her tongue for long._

_"No." John started to get irritated, and she nodded, but deep down she knew something was wrong._

_"You know, why don't we believe you right now?" Sam continued to speak, and Emilia took note on the "we."_

_"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"_

_His tone made Emilia frown._

_"Dad, are you all right?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"_

_Sam said yes, and Emilia stated that she needed some too, but she knew that Dean and John needed to be left alone for a while._

_They both walked back into the room._

_Everything happened so fast._

_Sam screaming for help, Emilia rushing to get one of the doctors even though she had no idea what was going on._

_Please let John be okay._

_Dean was screaming at the doctors and nurses huddled around his dad's body, pleading._

_"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" He screamed, and Emilia slipped her hand in his, squeezing his hand for comfort._

_"Come on."_

_The only thing she heard after that besides heart thumping was:_

_"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."_

_**_

_The boys stared at the fire, the hot flames warming up her face, burning of what was once Johns body._

_"Did he say anything to you?"_

_"No." Dean lied, but what John said to him was repeating in his head ever since they got out of the hospital._

_"And make Emilia yours, son. Never know when someone might come along and snatch her up for themselves."_

_***_

_It had been a week. Dean had been ignoring Emilia as much as he could. It was bad enough that she couldn't see him, now she was being ignored. She figured that he just needed some time alone, and she respected his decision._

_Sometimes he'd walk out of the room when she was in the middle of talking, and it would sometimes take her hours or minutes to realize that there was no one listening to her._

_Dean hadn't uttered a word about John, and they both decided to confront him while he was working on Baby, and Dean didn't take it well._

_Sam wanted revenge, and Dean said that they didn't have any leads._

_After Sam looked on Johns phone and saw that he saved a woman, Ellen's message for four months, the three of them knew something was sketchy._

_The three devised a plan, that Sam and Dean would go in this place first, and if she didn't hear from them for 5 minutes then she would go and check._

_She tapped her foot impatiently, before deciding that she was going to go check._

_"Dean?"_

_"Sammy?" She opened the door, cringing when it made a loud creaking sound._

_Emilia heard the sound of guns, and froze._

_"Its okay, shes with us."_

_"Sorry about that." A warm voice said, and Emilia figured that it would be Ellen._

_"I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."_

_"Nice to meet you both. I'm Emilia. Emilia Harris."_

_"Harris? Now why do I know that name?" Ellen asked, and Emilia shrugged her shoulders._

_"Are you Phillips girl? Phillip and Anna?"_

_Emilia nodded, heart aching at the mention of her parents._

_"I'll be damned."_

_"They always did have high hopes for you. Especially your brother, Micheal. Look at you, even though your blind your still kicking ass."_

_She smiled, before feeling a hand on her back._

_"Well, lets get you three some drinks."_

_It had been a while since she had talked to a girl about anything besides hunting. Ellen's only daughter,Joanna, was restricted from hunting. Emilia told her it was a good thing, that she could still go to college and meet someone, not afraid of hurting them because of the life you live._

_Jo didn't take that well, telling her that school had been a nightmare for her._

_Emilia didn't say anything in return, just a quick nod and a sip of her beer._

_After a few moments of awkward silence, Ellen told Emilia some stories from her childhood, and the first time she saw her when she was just a little baby._

_"The most cheerful baby I ever saw. I swear. That's when I decided I wanted a little sunshine in my life. let's just say when I told this to Jo's father he did not take it well. Passed out right on the floor." She joked, and Jo and Emilia both laughed._

_"Em? We're leaving." Sam said from behind her. Ellen sighed._

_"Well, looks like our girl talk is over. It was nice talking to ya."_

_"You as well. I hope we can chat again another time."_

_Jeez, time does fly by when you're having fun._

_They finished the case fairly quickly, and they made their way back to Bobbys. Dean started working on fixing up Baby, and Eleanor decided to give him some alone time._

_Sam, on the other hand, thought different._

_She couldn't hear a lot from in the house, but she knew Sam was telling Dean that he was not okay, and neither is he._

_When he left, she exited the restroom, making her way to where Dean was working._

_And that's when she heard it._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang, bang, bang._

_She flinched at the sound, each time the sound was getting louder._

_"Dean?" She questioned when she was sure she was right in front of him._

_He hit the object again, and Emilia's eyes widened._

_He was hitting Baby._

_Sweet, precious Baby._

_"Dean!?!" She yelled, a tear escaping her eye._

_She stepped forward, putting her hands on his arms, forcing them to drop the weapon._

_She embraced him, sobbing into his chest._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Dean."_

_"Its all my fault, its all my fault."_

_'Promise me you'll tell him after the three of you get out.'_

_"He said to promise to take care of you guys after the three of us got out and- god, Dean it sounded so much like goodbye.." She pulled away from him._

_"How could I be so stupid?" She whispered, grabbing fistfuls of her hair._

_"I told Sam to let him rest and that must've been when he went after the demon and I couldn't see because of my stu-_

_She was cut off by the feeling of Deans lips against hers, desperate and full of love._

_He pulled away, cupping her cheek tenderly._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart."_

_"The reason I've been ignoring you was because I was scared."_

_"I remembered a little from the time I became Casper for a while, and I remembered you confessing how much you love me and I- Jesus, It just, it made me realize how much I loved you."_

_"And it scared me because I- I've never felt this way before, Emilia."_

_And in that moment, she had wanted nothing more then to see his beautiful face, and see the beautiful lips that she was kissing._

When Sam got to know about it, he was incredibly happy. Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder, before muttering "You break her heart and I break your bones."

They were going slow for a while, things getting heated but not heated enough for any of them to make a move.

When the teasing started one day, it ended up with Dean finally caving in.

"You wanna get outta here sweetheart?" He whispered, his hands on her hips, trailing down to her shorts. She had just danced to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me," at a club knowing Dean was watching her.

She nodded, and he guided her outside, feeling the breeze of the cold air hitting her face.

As soon as she felt Babys cold metal pressing against her back, Deans lips were on hers.

His hand slipped under her shirt, which earned a gasp from Emilia, giving Dean the opportunity to stick his tounge in her mouth.

She moaned, hands reaching to grip his jacket, pulling him closer.

Dean opened to door to the Impala, both of them climbing in, chest heaving.

He went back to kissing her, this time more sloppy.

She heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor, which meant he had taken off his shirt.

He proceeded to take off her shirt stopping midway when she called out his name.

"I-I've never done this before." Emilia whispered cheeks burning from embarrassment."

"Just follow my lead sweetheart. Ill be here with you every step of the way." He whispered, tracing her face.

He took off her shirt, taking in her beauty.

Her hair was splayed across the seat, hands shyly covering her stomach.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, sweetheart."

She complied, feeling his hard length against her thigh.

Emilia gasped when he slid into her, pain and pleasure mixing in her body.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No, it-it's fine just.. move for me." She whispered, and he started to move slowly.

The pain was still there, but after that, her body was filled with pleasure.

Her moans and gasps encouraged Dean to go faster, and he flipped them over so she was riding him.

"Dean!" She gasped, nails scraping against the roof of Baby.

"You're doing great sweetheart." He said, and she took all of her strength in riding him.

She fell on top of him, panting when they both finished.

He caressed her back, muttering "I love you" over and over.

After she came down from her high, he pulled out after a few minutes, thinking she had gone to sleep, closing his eyes to get some rest.

"Dean?" Emilia whispered, silently asking if he was still awake.

"Mmmhmm?" He asked, opening one eye, looking down at her.

"What do you-" She stopped mid-sentence, sighing.

"Never mind. It's- it's stupid."

"Whatever it is you wanna say, I'm sure it's anything but stupid." He rested his forehead on hers.

""What do you look like?"

The question had taken him by surprise, since he had no idea how to describe himself to a blind person.

"Well, um, I've got green eyes-"

How was she suppose to know what green looked like?

"Green's home. It's a color you feel safe with. Not a lot of people take time to see how the color is, since it's everywhere. It looks fine, but in the inside you know it's not. That's how you know green won't judge you. He's home."

There was a brief pause before Dean started chuckling.

"You know, I should be a poet. That's some Shakespearean shit right there. I'm probably boring the crap outta you right now."

She shook her head, asking Dean to continue.

When he was explaining what he and their friends looked like, she was mostly taking in every inch of Deans body, tracing it with her hands, with the small hope that if, if she did get her sight back then she would recognize the love of her life without a second glance.

And she did get her sight back, but that wasn't until Castiel Novak, or Cas as they liked to call him, entered their lives.

It was her birthday, her first with Cas. He was a new addition to the family, and he was like a brother to her.

They had gotten her a small cake and presents, and after eating the cake, they sat her down in a chair and presented their gifts.

Sam had gotten her a library card, and the next book to the series that she was trying to hard to find. She hugged Sam and kissed his cheek, and she heard Dean mutter something about them being nerds.

Dean had gotten her a necklace, with both of their birthstones forming a heart. On the back were the letters, D.W. and E.H. He lead her to the mirror, pulling her hair aside.

"I do have one more present, but that's for the bedroom." Emilia bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment. Turning around, she gave Dean a passionate kiss on the lips.

When it was Castiels turn, he had stuttered over his words on what he had gotten her, before Sam butt in.

"What he's trying to say is that he can improve your eyesight." That got her attention and her mouth dropped open.

"Not necessarily fix it, but fix it enough so that you can see our silhouettes."

"That might make it possible for doctors to help you fully regain your eyesight."

Emilia tearfully smiled, trapping Cas in a bear hug, in which he awkwardly returned.

"Thank you guys, for _everything_."

From that night on she lay awake every night, awaiting the day of her treatment. She would express her joy and excitement to Dean, who kept reminding her that there still was a week left.

A week soon turned to a day, and before she knew it, the time finally came.

When the treatment was over and her family was allowed in the room, the nurse encouraged her to open her eyes.

She blinked a few times before she could see properly.

She could see everything.

The table sitting at the window with the presents, her bed, her blanket, her room number.

_Her family._

She had to remind herself there still was outside.

They entered the house, three boys lined up in a row.

"Alright." Bobby said.

**"Find your boy."**

One had hair coming down to his shoulders, who she instantly recognised as Sam when Dean gave her a description of all their friends. Or, tried to, at least.

She looked at the man with puffy hair and ripped jeans.

"I'm pretty sure I know that's not Dean." She said, and Sam and Bobby both chuckled, and the man put up his arms.

 _"Dammit!_ Why can't I ever be mistaken for the hot guy?" He had a southern accent, and not deep enough to be considered Dean, not even close.

"Ash?" She guessed, and he mumbled something, saluting to her.

There was only one man left to go, and that was the man in the trench coat. It wasn't possible that Dean wouldn't be there from the biggest day of her life, because she knew in her heart that he would never wear something like that.

So was he trying to trick her by putting on these clothes?

She had to examine and touch his face to answer her question.

She traced over his nose which was more pointed downwards then Deans. His ears didn't have the pointy tip that Dean had, like a leprechaun, she would say to tease him.

Once she got to his lips, she frowned. They weren't soft like his, but a bit rough and more wide.

"This isn't Dean." She whispered, looking over at Sam.

"Sam... where _is_ Dean?"

"He wanted to surprise you when he came, not when all of us around. none of us know when he's coming, but he wants to let you explore the world first before seeing him."

Disappointment flooded her face. The one man who she wanted to see the most wasn't there.

Sam took her go the Impala, and she gushed over her beauty.

She looked at the scratches on the roof of the car in the backseat, and blushed. They visited familiar places to see if she could guess where they were. In some places they had made memories, Dean and Emilias first kiss, or when she told him she loved him.

_Dean Dean Dean._

He was the only one on her mind. Sam seemed to notice this, going home early, knowing she was dying to see him. When they got there, she ran in, forgetting about the younger Winchester.

There was a stranger at the bottom of the stairs.

She looked at the man wearily, slowly walking towards him. He stared at her, hands at his sides.

She walked down the stairs, eyes glued on the stranger, grasping for something when she accidentally missed a step.

The man steadied her, gripping her shoulders.

Her hands traveled to his arms, feeling the muscle. He dropped his hands and she inspected them: rough and calloused.

Closing her eyes, Emilia felt the stranger lean into her touch when she went to his lips.

As soon as she touched the soft tender flesh, she knew.

 _"Dean."_ She whispered, opening her eyes to see him staring back.

"Hiya sweetheart."

She kissed him, and he embraced her, both of them enjoying the warmth of their partner.

_Those green eyes were her home._

 


End file.
